


Lust

by Meodu



Series: Sanctuary (Developing Paragraphs) BvS《安身之所》隨寫片段 [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Poison Ivy - Freeform, SuperBat, 毒藤梗, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodu/pseuds/Meodu
Summary: 電影Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice二週年賀。BvS超蝙；毒藤梗。Party Animal後續；混入了部分A Random Night的設定。





	1. Lust: Part One. To Want, To Take and To Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strongly recommend to see this: https://www.artstation.com/artwork/neRlo  
> This is a work from artist George Evangelista. I occasionally found this amazing art piece few days after I finished the story, and it felt like receiving a gift from the Universe.
> 
> 同人畫作分享：https://www.artstation.com/artwork/neRlo  
> 寫完Part Two之後不久偶然在網路上看到George Evangelista的這張圖，覺得很適合，分享給大家。

_**Lust: Part One** _  
_**To Want, To Take and To Claim** _

中年男人步伐凌亂、幾乎是一路攙扶著牆面才勉強抵達主臥房。斜倚在金屬的門框上喘了幾口氣，布魯斯做了好幾次深呼吸，才終於撐起身、搖搖晃晃地朝臥床走去。但他卻還是在途中被自己給絆倒了。眼看就要撞上床角，他卻連抬手防禦的力氣都沒了，只能認命地閉上眼──

「接住你了。」

預期之中的疼痛沒有到來，意料之外的人牢牢地勾住他的腰，隨後順勢把他攬入懷中。

「你的心跳頻率太高了，我實在放心不下就跟過來看看……」那位不速之客相當自覺地解釋道，「拉奧啊，你的體溫……布魯斯，你在發燒嗎？」他略顯焦急地問。

從得知蝙蝠俠今晚要出外勤開始，凱‧艾爾整晚都聚精會神地監聽著高譚市的風吹草動。直到蝙蝠俠完成任務返回到蝙蝠洞，氪星人也終於按耐不住、從自己暫居的小公寓趕了過來。

「……放開我，肯特。」男人有氣無力地嘆道。

「嘿、我是來幫忙的！」氪星人抗議道，依然把男人禁錮在懷中，「拜託！你不准我在外面插手，這我能理解；但既然你現在回到家了，就別再拿那些冠冕堂皇的藉口拒絕我。」

「……」

「你的心律不太穩定、血壓跟體溫都偏高……發生什麼事了，布魯斯？」察覺布魯斯格外異常的身體狀況，凱‧艾爾皺起眉頭。

「說過多少次了、不准擅自掃描我……」韋恩先生喘息著低斥。

「需要我去請阿爾弗雷德過來嗎？」氪星人置若罔聞。

「……不了，他幫不上忙。我自己能解決。」布魯斯最後說道，「而且也只能靠我自己解決……」他低聲碎念。

「布魯斯？」凱低聲問道，見對方緊抿著唇默不作聲，他只能放低姿態，語氣近乎誘哄，「求你，這種時候就別逞強了。告訴我你需要什麼、我立刻去幫你拿來？……拜託，我真的開始擔心你的心跳跟血壓了。」

韋恩先生深深地嘆了口氣。

「……帶我去淋浴間。」他最終妥協。

凱‧艾爾順從地一把抱起這個難得退讓的倔強人類。氪星人把這位渾身肌肉、體態健壯的中年男人打橫抱起的動作像拎起一隻小貓那樣輕而易舉。這時他才注意到：布魯斯身上只披著一件寬鬆的絲質浴袍，繫帶在腰間打了一個可有可無的結；他原以為是被汗水浸溼的頭髮，其實更像是被清水洗滌過後才泛著水氣──這個男人顯然才剛沐浴過。既然如此，卻為何又要他把他帶往淋浴間？凱的問句抵在舌尖，卻逼自己把疑問嚥了回去。無論如何，至少布魯斯願意接受他伸出的援手，而他此刻該做的就是滿足布魯斯的一切要求。

不到一分鐘之後，凱‧艾爾手足無措地被鎖在淋浴間的透明玻璃門外，悔不當初。

收回前言，他願意不擇手段幫助布魯斯度過任何的難關，但或許他不該一味地聽從對方的一切要求，而應該著重於滿足對方不願言明的隱蔽需求。

「布魯斯，快出來！……該死的、你至少該把水溫調高！你會生病的！布魯斯！」他對著把自己反鎖在淋浴間裡的男人焦急地吼道。

──該死，他怎麼會忘了這個男人有著嚴重的自毀傾向、從來就不懂得愛惜自己的身體！

無視身後那個暴躁的氪星人，布魯斯把水量調到最大，讓冰寒刺骨的湖水傾瀉而下、把自己的後背沖打出一片通紅。他跪坐著，將額頭抵上冰冷的石磚牆面，閉上眼，深深地呼吸，顫抖著將右手伸向自己的雙腿之間……

「該死的毒藤。」他低聲咒罵。

隨後，布魯斯終於放下矜持，不顧一切地來回撸動自己脹痛硬挺的陰莖。

其實，在讓阿爾弗雷德抽完血、換下蝙蝠衣之後，布魯斯就在蝙蝠洞的簡易衛浴間先讓自己釋放過一次了。隨後，他倉促地換上浴袍，打算在房間裡靠著自娛自樂度過這場漫漫長夜──阿爾弗雷德自然是體貼地替他保留了隱私和顏面，但他卻沒想到之後會被這個半路殺出來的氪星程咬金給打亂原定的計畫。

身後的躁動聲響不知何時停下了，但此時此刻的布魯斯根本無暇他顧。經驗豐富的中年人技巧嫻熟地取悅自己，很快地就讓體內異常高漲的情慾再一次得到緩解。儘管他深知這不過是偷得片刻的喘息。畢竟，這該死的夜晚還長著呢。他賭氣地用力抵著石牆，閉著眼睛不去看自己剛才射出的精液在冷水的沖洗之下被帶走的畫面。

該死。不能掌控自己的身體的無力感和隨之而來的恐慌。他恨這個。

突然停下的水聲打斷了布魯斯的思緒，緊貼著他後背的熱源惹得他一陣顫慄。

「老天啊……你想嚇死我嗎！肯特！」布魯斯粗喘著怒斥。

凱‧艾爾不知何時已經悄然退下外衣，全身只剩一件貼身平口褲。他無聲地踏入水氣氤氳的淋浴間，將自己赤裸的、毛髮密布的胸膛緊緊地貼上布魯斯僅著一件濕透了的單薄絲綢浴衣的背部，雙手輕輕地在對方的腰間環抱。他把下巴抵在男人沒有傷痕的右肩，溫熱的雙唇貼著對方柔軟、飽滿的耳垂，輕柔地低聲說道：「……我擔心你。」

他懷中的男人突然渾身一僵，停下了原本亟欲反抗的動作。

「把衣服換下吧。不然你真的會感冒的，布魯斯。」他一邊說，一邊不容拒絕地動手解開男人身上那件早已被冷水徹底浸濕的浴袍。輕薄的絲質布料如今冷得像冰。凱‧艾爾皺起眉頭。

氪星人從浴室旁的收納櫃中取來了浴巾，從身後將它包裹住男人赤裸的下半身。柔軟乾爽的棉質布料在精瘦結實的腰間被紮好固定。接著，他把跪坐在冰冷石板上的布魯斯再一次橫抱起，將人安置在蓋上了的馬桶座上。隨後，他又取來一條毛巾，把男人光裸精壯的身體上覆蓋的冰涼水珠大略擦拭一遍。最後，他把毛巾輕輕地蓋上男人濕漉漉的黑髮。

尚處在藥效折磨和高潮餘韻的韋恩先生懶得抵抗，反倒顯得格外溫順。

「我看不出來洗這場冷水澡對於緩解你過高的心律和血壓有任何顯著的效果。」氪星人說道，同時動作輕柔地替對方擦拭那一頭濕髮。勾起的嘴角顯然是對於布魯斯此刻展現出的高度配合感到格外開心。即便這也可能意味著某種消極反抗。

「到底發生了什麼事？」氪星人用雙手隔著毛巾輕輕地托起男人的臉，關切地問道。他的拇指不由自主地搓摩著男人耳際灰白的鬢角。

「……不關你的事。」顯然，韋恩先生身體上的配合不代表他在其他方面會一併服軟。

──果然是消極反抗啊。

「布魯斯……」凱‧艾爾嘆了口氣，語氣擔憂中卻又莫名地帶上幾分寵溺。

「你在發抖，你的瞳孔放大，你的心律、血壓和體溫都高得不像話，並且……」他頓了頓，最後還是決定戳破那個他們此前避而不談卻又顯而易見的問題──

「你還硬著。」他平舖直述、直奔主題。

噢、該死。一聲尷尬到極點的挫敗呻吟被布魯斯死死地掐在喉嚨。

「……不用你說我也知道。」人類原本還逞強地直視氪星人的堅毅目光終於敗下陣來。他轉而盯著對方肩膀後的牆面，低聲嘟囔。

「所以，有勞你好心解釋一下，這關『該死的毒藤』什麼事？」他追問道。

「就跟你說過了，不准──」布魯斯閉上了眼，抗議的口吻帶上幾分無奈。

「我不是在偷聽你。」凱‧艾爾打斷他，補充道：「至少這次嚴格說起來不是。對我來說，這種距離是很難完全屏除超級聽力的。除非要我徹底屏蔽聽覺，我猜？我沒試過這個，但如果你真的很好奇的話，改天我們可以一起研究看看。」

「改天？」這個話題顯然不合時宜地勾起了布魯斯的興趣，他啞著聲音問道。

「是的，改天。」氪星人言歸正傳：「拜託，布魯斯，你現在還硬著──」

「給我閉嘴！這還用你提醒嗎！你這個笨蛋！」布魯斯厲聲低吼，原本就因為藥效的影響而泛起潮紅的臉頰頓時變得更加紅艷。

「……你被什麼人下藥了是嗎？」凱‧艾爾綜合目前的狀況，猜測道。

「毒藤女。她原本是研究植物的大學生，後來因為實驗意外造成變異，從此獲得了操縱植物和精神控制的超能力。她還擅長利用天然植物調配各式各樣的藥劑，小能致幻、大能致命。這女人鬧起來簡直比克萊恩還要麻煩……」布魯斯壓抑著沉重的吐息、勉強解釋，「總之，你沒事離她遠一點。我可沒興趣觀察毒藤那些亂七八糟的藥劑施放在氪星人身上的效果。」

「噢……」凱‧艾爾記下「毒藤女」和「克萊恩」這二個名字，決定日後再來好好研究那些盤據在高譚市的惡徒。但此刻，他顯然有其他優先待辦事項。

氪星人的視線從人類潮紅的臉頰一路下探到肌理線條優美的胸膛，他注意到眼前的男人全身都因為藥劑和冷水澡的影響而泛紅。血氣方剛的年輕人嚥了嚥口中突然分泌的唾液，有些心不在焉地說道：「所以，你被人下藥了。」

氪星人終於鬆開了一直捧著人類臉頰的雙手。

韋恩先生毫不客氣地翻了個白眼。他已經漸漸開始習慣氪星人的跳躍式思維和永遠搞錯重點的說話方式（至少他的重點和對方的重點總是不在同一個點上）。

「見鬼的，你是不是非得要對每件事都這樣打破砂鍋問到底……」已經被藥效折磨得太久的布魯斯開始口不擇言，「對，我他媽的被下了該死的催情劑！這下你的好奇心該滿意了吧？滿意了就從我的房間滾出去！沒看到我有急迫的『私事』要解──」

他在對方突然傾過身來時頓時住了口，內心一陣警鈴大作。眼前的情景讓他有種似曾相似的感覺，而他向來是一個凡事不貳過、永遠懂得記取教訓的人。

「你要幹嘛？」他瞪著對方頭頂的髮漩，啞聲問道，同時發覺自己越發感覺口乾舌燥──見鬼。該死的毒藤！

「我想要幫忙……」氪星人蹲跪在男人的雙腿之間，低著頭沉聲說道：「而你正好需要這個。」

「我需要你立刻滾開。」中年男人粗喘著發出命令。

年輕的氪星人對那道逐客令充耳不聞，反而語帶安撫地補充道：「放輕鬆，布魯斯。只是催情劑而已。你會沒事的。」

「廢話，本來就不是什麼大不了的事。」韋恩先生幾乎邊喘邊抱怨，「所以就說了讓你滾──」然而，他的話才說到一半就被氪星人硬生生地打斷。

「記得連我的份一起呼吸。」凱‧艾爾突然抬起頭、發出這句沒頭沒尾的提醒，像是說出了什麼秘而不宣的笑話一般勾起嘴角。

「你到底又在說什──」話還沒說完，布魯斯就冷不防地倒抽一口氣。未完成的句子被眼前的畫面給嗆回了喉嚨，輾壓成一句不成調的呻吟。

布魯斯瞪直了眼。他剛才毫無預警地就這麼眼睜睜地看著這個氪星死小子不由分說地張口含住了他的陰莖。他的陰莖。在那個人的嘴裡。他覺得自己有那麼一瞬間經歷了一次小型的腦中風危機。他的腦袋裡絕對有某根血管在剛才那個瞬間爆掉了，現在正發出一陣陣鈍痛。他本張口欲言，打算把他知道的所有的詛咒的字眼全都飆罵出口，卻又在下一聲呻吟要破口而出之前咬緊了牙關。

氪星人那張能夠咬斷鋼鐵、呼出冰凍氣體的嘴毫不猶豫地一口包住了人類半勃的、溫熱的生殖器。凱‧艾爾的雙唇在布魯斯‧韋恩的龜頭和柱身的交界處包攏，他的舌肉貪婪地在龜頭舔過幾圈，又毫不客氣地逗弄著馬眼。直到口中嘗到前液的味道，他才放過圓潤的頭部，一吋吋地吞入柱身，直達根部。他利用自己得天獨厚的種族優勢，全程屏住呼吸，一股作氣給這個花名在外的中年人來了一次暢快的深喉，逼得男人幾乎當場繳械。

耶穌基督啊……

「你、給我……啊！哈啊……張嘴、吐出來！……啊、該、該死的……克拉克‧肯特！」布魯斯一手撐著馬桶座、一手扯住對方的黑髮，難為情地推拒著，卻無法撼動這個埋首在他腿間的氪星人分毫。

「不、快張嘴！我、就要……啊、啊啊……不、不行！快點、放開我！」

凱‧艾爾對此的回應是更加賣力地擺動自己的腦袋，雙唇緊緊地包攏、口腔內壁和舌肉都緊貼著男人充血的慾望，忘情地大力吸吮。

最終，布魯斯弓起腰，踮起腳尖，雙腿的肌肉緊繃到發抖，在一次忍無可忍的放聲尖叫中把精液全數射進了對方的喉嚨。他雙眼無神地盯著浴室的石壁天花板，眼角被逼出了幾滴淚，無力地向後倒去、重重地靠在水箱上，劇烈地喘息，全身都因為感受到身下的人此刻毫不顧忌的、大口吞嚥的動作而顫慄不已。

_**操他的耶穌基督啊！** _

當那雙藍得不可思議的眼睛出現在他的視野、對著他玩味地眨眼時，他覺得自己可能無意間把最後那句低咒給罵出了聲。

布魯斯沉默了半晌，低聲問道：「……你真的知道自己在幹什麼嗎？」

「你需要這個，而我想幫忙。」年輕的氪星人回應道，「就……讓我幫你。我不會傷害你，你知道我不會！」

那一句幾乎脫口而出的「我想要你」被凱‧艾爾硬是吞了回去。連同口中殘存的腥味一起。噢，這個人的味道。布魯斯‧韋恩的味道。他幾乎是動用了全部的自制力，才沒讓自己像隻偷了腥的貓那樣伸出舌頭舔舐嘴角。

「你知道這已經遠超出一般人幫助別人解決困難的範圍了吧？如果這是誰都可以幫的忙，我大可以讓阿爾弗……或者，就，隨便誰，幫這個忙。」韋恩先生再一次翻了一個大大的白眼。儘管他在提及自己管家的名字時終究是心虛地改了口。

「──我原本打算自己解決的。」他重申。

「而你的解決方法就是把自己活活凍死？」凱‧艾爾皺著眉頭質問。

氪星人收到今晚的第三個白眼。

「該死的、我原本根本就沒打算要來淋浴間！你以為是誰害得我非得靠著水聲的掩護才好意思自己動手！」

「……噢。」年輕的氪星人晃然大悟，繼而面色無辜地偏過頭，「我很抱歉。」

布魯斯原本暴躁的情緒頓時就洩了氣。

「得了。我要回床上去了。你識相的話就立刻給我──」韋恩先生邊說邊站起身，卻不料腳下一軟，以至於最後那個「滾」字都還沒說出口，就又被對方給一把攬入懷裡。

「還是讓我帶你回房去吧。」凱‧艾爾面上誠懇地提議道，手上卻是不由分說就把對方攔腰抱起。

布魯斯抬起右手覆蓋在額前，用拇指和中指揉壓自己的太陽穴。

該死。該死的毒藤。

 

 

  
Part One End


	2. Lust: Part Two. To Be Wanted, To Be Taken and To Be Claimed

_**Lust: Part Two** _  
_**To Be Wanted, To Be Taken and To Be Claimed** _

儘管布魯斯咬牙苦撐，終究無法忽視催情劑的劇烈效果。體內被激起的情慾越發難以壓抑。該死的毒藤和她該死的新配方。

阿爾弗雷德在他從蝙蝠洞狼狽離開之前曾經提醒過他，血液快篩的結果顯示這次的藥效比上一次強烈許多（該死的藥效每一次都比上一次更強！），並且可能產生不同的階段性效果，要他特別留意。

見鬼的階段性效果。他難以克制地在氪星人的懷裡不安分地蹭動，然而對方濃密的胸毛和雙臂的手毛在身上摩擦過的觸感所帶來的刺激對於此刻的布魯斯來說簡直是火上澆油。

好熱……

「你的體溫又升高了，布魯斯。」凱突然發話，察覺到懷中男人的體溫又升回了淋冷水澡之前的高熱，他皺緊眉頭。

由於布魯斯一路都顯得躁動不安，這段從淋浴間走回臥房的短短路程竟讓無堅不摧的氪星人感到舉步維艱。男人溫熱的吐息、壓抑的呻吟、劇烈起伏的胸膛以及腰間浴巾包裹之下若隱若現的鼓脹弧度──他感覺自己的下身突然傳來一陣抽動。迫切的渴求。凱的喉結明顯地滾動了一下，不由自主地把人類又往自己懷中擁緊了幾分。

終於，他把韋恩先生安然無恙地送達主臥房的大床。年輕的氪星人動作輕柔地把中年男人安放在舖了黑色絲質床罩的大床上。他的手掌眷戀不捨地撫過男人的後背和膝窩，維持蹲跪在床緣的姿勢，上半身撐在對方的斜上方，凝視男人雙眼緊閉、咬牙忍耐的模樣，忍不住伸出手拭去男人額頭冒出的細汗。

「我覺得再這樣下去你會需要冰袋。」他的手掌在對方的額際輕輕擦過，眉頭皺得更深了。

布魯斯搖了搖頭，掙扎了一陣，最終要求道：「……水。」

凱立刻就從床頭櫃上的水壺倒了一大杯的清水，扶起布魯斯，讓男人靠在自己的懷裡慢慢地把水嚥下。氪星人在心裡嚴厲地告誡自己去無視水壺旁的酒瓶和藥罐，畢竟，此刻最重要的是照顧好布魯斯。並且，對方的生活習慣不是現在的他可以插手的範圍。還不是時候。他重重地嘆了口氣。

「好點了嗎？」年輕人問道。

男人沒有回應，只是拒絕了他再倒一杯水的提議。

「我認為你真的該離開了，男孩。」布魯斯邊喘邊說。他大概沒有意識到，這句話從整個人都靠在對方懷裡的自己口中說出實際上是多麼地缺乏說服力。

「不，你需要幫忙。」凱立刻回絕。年輕的氪星人側身坐在床沿，把下巴輕輕地放在男人的右肩，雙手悄悄地在對方的腰間圈起，「你一個人沒辦法應付這個的。看看你，連水杯都快要拿不穩了。我敢說你現在連再給自己好好地來一次手活的力氣都沒有。」

「看在瑪莎的份上啊，肯特……你的教養都跟著毀滅日一起下地獄了嗎！」布魯斯紅著臉低咒，但實際上更像是想要掩蓋自己此刻難堪的處境。

「別在這種時候提起瑪莎，布魯斯，你這樣太卑鄙了。」他收攏雙臂，貼著男人灰白的鬢角、在男人耳邊態度強硬地反駁：「而且，得了吧，我們都知道我並不真的是你口中的『男孩』。沒有成年人會在床上談教養問題。」

房間陷入一陣膠著的沉默。

年輕人決定打破僵局，語出驚人：「要我再幫你含一次？」

「操你的肯特！」布魯斯忍不住飆罵出口。他想從凱的懷裡掙脫出來，卻又在一陣脫力之後倒回對方的懷抱。

氪星人穩穩地接住虛弱的人類，又一次把人圈進懷裡。他低頭看著布魯斯，皺著眉思考，然後偏著頭發問：「……你想操我？」

「不！」布魯斯啞著喉嚨大聲拒絕。

「好吧。」凱不甚在意地應和，接著又一次發出驚人之語：「但是我想操你。」

「你……」布魯斯像是被嗆到了，「告訴我你不是認真的。」

凱純然疑惑地眨了眨眼，實事求是地問道：「你覺得我剛才給你口交的時候吸得不夠認真？」

他真的要被這句話給嗆到了。

「看在上帝的份上啊、肯特……」布魯斯無奈地嘆息，同時燥熱難耐地在對方懷裡磨蹭。

「我可以再試一次，更認真一點的，嗯？」凱在布魯斯的耳邊壓低聲音提議，同時伸出右手隔著浴巾握住對方又一次抬頭的慾望。

「不、別──」布魯斯在對方的觸摸之下忍不住陣陣發抖，終於脫口而出：「……那不夠的。」

氪星人聞言渾身一僵，愣了三秒，意會到某個隱密的訊息，才又開始輕輕地揉握、緩緩地套弄男人已經呈現半勃起狀態的陰莖。

他啞聲問道：「什麼不夠？……要怎樣才會夠？」

布魯斯顫抖著握住凱不安分的手，卻無法停止對方放肆的舉動，看起來反倒更像是自己在鼓勵他、向他求歡。 _ **求歡。**_ 布魯斯嚥下口中因為這個念頭而突然大量分泌的唾液。是的，這大概就是新型藥劑的附加效果了：他想要。不僅僅是想要佔有，更渴望能夠被佔有。

他下意識地擺動胯骨，隔著浴巾和薄薄的貼身布料，磨蹭從坐上床開始就一直頂著他的、來自身後的熱源。

──是的，他想要。他想要 ** _這個_** 。

年輕的氪星人隨著男人的動作而倒抽一口氣。布魯斯的反應幾乎證實了他大膽的猜測。拉奧啊……他深深地呼吸，調整好狀態，然後伸出舌頭，重而緩地從男人的肩頭一路向上舔舐到耳廓，終於將深藏的心思宣之於口──

「我想要你，布魯斯。我很清醒也很認真。 _ **我想要你。**_ 」

布魯斯因為凱的這番發言而渾身一僵。隨後又一次癱軟在對方的懷裡，在那人濕熱的唇舌和靈巧的手指的雙重撫慰之下被撩撥得難以自持、瑟瑟發抖。

凱用另一隻手勾起布魯斯的下巴，情難自禁地粗喘著、一臉認真地要求道：「如果你也想要這個──如果你 _ **需要**_ 這個，就告訴我，布魯斯。我會給你。我會滿足你。一切。只要你同意。我只需要你同意。」

──讓我幫助你。讓我擁有你。讓我愛你。

那雙不屬於地球的藍色眼睛深深地凝視人類深褐色的眼睛，他看見濃稠的慾望在那雙糖蜜色的眼睛裡流轉，也看見人類倔強的脾氣仍在情慾之中苦苦掙扎。就在氪星人幾乎要失落地放棄之前，男人閉上雙眼，以極微小的幅度點了頭。

「……好。」這句允諾輕得幾不可聞，卻在超級聽力之下如雷貫耳。

他同意了。拉奧啊……他甚至沒有再一次確認的勇氣，確認這不是自己過度渴求所產生的幻覺。

凱將渴求和愛語揉碎成連綿的細吻，從布魯斯的肩背、頸椎骨的凸起一路沿著脊椎吻到尾椎骨的凹陷。他細細地舔過蝴蝶骨上的傷痕，在每一節脊椎骨上都重重地吸吻，足以在稍後形成一串殷紅的吻痕。布魯斯隨著對方的動作順勢趴臥在床上，順手抓過枕頭，把喘息和呻吟都深埋其中。

凱興致盎然地伸出舌頭，在尾椎那處可愛的凹陷畫圈舔弄，惹得布魯斯一陣輕顫。他解開男人腰間的浴巾，跪坐在布魯斯曲起的雙腿之間、直面男人高抬的腰臀，對著眼前的畫面下意識地一陣吞嚥，粗重地喘息。他握住布魯斯精實健壯的腰側、讓對方調整到更舒適的角度。強韌的肌肉在掌下滑動的美妙手感讓他忍不住嘆息。此刻他的鼻息之間全是男性賀爾蒙的誘人氣味。布魯斯‧韋恩的氣味。他深吸一口氣，動用所有的超級感官，牢牢地記住這個男人的氣息。

布魯斯在他試探性地舔過緊閉的肛口時驚呼出聲。想要再逼出更多的美妙呻吟，於是凱又一次屏住呼吸，用力地伸長舌頭，反覆地、或輕或重地用濕潤的舌尖愛撫密穴的每一道皺褶，直到隱蔽的後穴被他舔弄成一片濕溽，才暫時停歇。

「你真美，布魯斯……」他嘆息道，幾乎是鬼迷心竅地說出更多不堪入耳的下流句子：「看看你，被我舔開了。喜歡我的舌頭嗎？喜歡我這樣舔你嗎？很舒服對吧。」

布魯斯對此的回應是一聲羞惱的低吟。

「放輕鬆，布魯斯，好好享受這個。」話才說完，他就在那略為敞開的穴口輕輕地吹氣，接著肆無忌憚地將濕滑的舌肉送入緊緻的肉穴。

「啊──！」布魯斯放聲尖叫，腰胯反射性地往前一頂，卻立刻被鋼鐵之子的手臂牢牢地禁錮住、無處可逃。他在點頭允諾的同時就知道自己今晚已經一敗塗地，但他沒有想到對方竟會如此放肆、索討得如此徹底！

「這……太……我的天啊！」他只能側著頭、把自己重重地埋進枕頭裡，同時不由自主地迎合來自下體的進犯，無意識地呻吟、顫抖……他的理智在被催情劑加成的濃烈慾望之前節節敗退。

在察覺到身後的年輕人打算就這樣探入手指時，布魯斯總算是抓回了一絲清明的意識，勉強開口提醒道：「別、啊！等等……櫃子、第二層……潤滑液！」

凱‧艾爾停下動作。

「不愧是高譚市永遠的大眾情人啊……」雖是嘴上不饒人，年輕人倒也配合地從櫃子裡取出潤滑液，往微張的穴口灌入冰涼的凝膠，此舉又惹得身下的人一陣輕顫。

「真是敏感的身體呢，布魯斯……已經這麼想要了嗎？」他刻意地說出下流的字句，把塗滿潤滑液的食指緩緩地送入男人那溫熱的、緊緻的密穴。以往他在床笫情事上並沒有這方面的愛好，但眼前這個剛毅強悍的男人徹底地激起了他內心深處的雄性征服慾，讓他想要不擇手段逼迫這個人向他服軟。男人隨著他的動作發出一聲悠長的低吟，不自覺地抬腰迎合的動作深深地取悅了正在用手指操幹他的人。

「放輕鬆，布魯斯，別咬得這麼緊。」凱低聲勸慰，同時小心翼翼地左右旋動已經沒入到深處的手指，接著又試探性地在肉穴裡上下挑弄。在確認布魯斯已經漸漸適應之後，更是大膽地在男人的體內畫圈、偶爾彎起指結摳弄，以各種角度按摩密穴裡緊緻的嫩肉，引誘這具身體為他更加地敞開。

「對，就是這樣，放輕鬆，布魯斯，你做得很好……」

凱耐心地進行著擴張。布魯斯在他抽出手指時發出一聲軟濡的低吟，似在挽留；又在他一次送進二根手指時驚叫出聲，羞怯抗拒。待布魯斯終於習慣異物入侵的不適感，他眼中最後的一絲掙扎也被消磨殆盡。布魯斯張大口、急促地喘息，隨著凱的雙指的撥弄發出一陣陣高高低低的呻吟。帶著哭腔的沙啞嗓音聽在氪星人的耳裡尤其悅耳。凱仔細地摸索布魯斯的身體，選在男人最毫無防備的時刻、重重地揉壓那處能帶來無上快感的敏感點，一舉把對方送上了前列腺高潮。

「啊──！」布魯斯繃緊身體，腰身彎曲成一道優美的弦月形弧度，用力地撐起上半身，高聲呼叫，隨後又重重地跌回柔軟的床舖和枕頭之上，在高潮的餘韻之中不可抑制地喘息著流淚。

濃烈的男性賀爾蒙的氣味撲鼻而來，讓凱忍不住跟著深深地呼吸。

「你好棒，布魯斯……你簡直……你知道嗎？」他愉悅地深呼吸，由衷讚嘆：「 _ **你的味道讓我發情。**_ 」

凱得到的回應是一聲近乎柔媚的低吟。布魯斯大概已經被藥效影響得神智不清了，他半是寵溺半是心疼地猜想。

氪星人的手指在劇烈絞動的肉穴裡停留了一陣，享受著被柔嫩的肌肉包裹吸吮的絕妙觸感，最後又略帶粗魯地抽插了幾下，才戀戀不捨地抽回手。在他拔出手指的同時帶出許多黏稠的潤滑液和腸液，流出的液體沿著大腿內側緩緩滑落，被墨色的床單掩蓋放蕩的痕跡。

氪星人從人類身後將他輕輕地扶起，把那具顫抖不已的身體擁抱在懷裡低聲安撫：「你做得很好，布魯斯，你很棒。享受這個。別擔心，我在這裡，你很安全。」

「……肯特……」被藥效和慾望給徹底沖昏頭的男人眼神迷濛地低喃。

「我在。」凱在男人的鬢角印上溫柔的輕吻。

然後他把布魯斯翻過身，自己置身於男人的雙腿之間，讓布魯斯面對著自己在床上躺好。他握住布魯斯的雙膝，把線條優美的雙腿大力地曲起、向外撐開到極限，將男人最隱蔽的私處一覽無遺。那被唇舌品嘗過、被手指探索過的後穴顫抖地敞開，已然是一副完全準備好要被享用的姿態。原本被男人抱著的枕頭，現在被氪星人拿來墊在男人的腰間。總算把人調整到舒適的姿勢，凱又湊上前，把自己撐在男人的上方，抬起手輕輕地蹭過對方的耳鬢和臉頰，仔細地品味這個人意亂情迷的模樣。

「肯特……肯特……超人……」男人仍在無意識地呢喃。

布魯斯‧韋恩已經徹底被藥劑和情慾攫獲，深陷慾望和渴求當中不可自拔。

「我在。」他回應道，輕吻男人的額際。無論哪個名字他都欣然接受，他願意成為任何布魯斯希望他成為的模樣，只要他願意向他索求、願意為他敞開、願意回應他的親吻、願意接受他的擁抱……願意允許他愛他。

他將連綿的吻延續到脖頸，啃咬著男人的鎖骨，吸吮硬挺的乳尖，舔吻過健美的腹肌、小巧的肚臍眼，舌尖順著人魚線一路下探到恥丘。接著一口含住那雙飽滿的陰囊。他把雙球包在濕熱的口腔裡吸吮舔弄，直到那雙囊袋沾滿他的唾液，才滿意地吐出。他伸出舌頭，近乎貪婪地從陰莖根部緩緩地沿著柱身暴起的血管一路舔到滲出前液的馬眼，最後在龜頭上用力地吸吮。換來男人又一聲失控的尖叫。他津津有味地品嘗著男人的味道，舌肉在龜頭繞著圈、重重地舔過幾回，才終於放過那根跳動著的陰莖。強烈的佔有慾在他的心底翻滾，激得他眼角發紅。在濃烈情潮的催使之下，他情不自禁地在男人的左大腿根部內側添上一記舔咬，留下一個帶著淺淺血印的咬痕。留下屬於他的印記。

「……老天啊、求你……肯特！」布魯斯一隻手臂蓋在眼前，啞聲叫喚。

「我在。」凱順從地回應。

「……克拉克……」

這聲叫喚瞬間就激起了氪星人所有的愛戀和渴望。此刻的凱不願探究這突如其來的強烈衝動所謂何來，他只是伸出雙手，一手貼上布魯斯的側臉，一手伸入那參雜幾縷灰白的濃密黑髮之間，探下身，深深地吻住身下的人類。奪取他的呼吸，掠奪他肺裡的氧氣，把濃烈的激情和愛意頂在舌尖、深入對方的喉嚨，強迫人類把這些躁動而複雜的情感混著唾液一同嚥下。

這個曾經把他視為必須剷除的外星威脅的人類，最終只用一句輕若嘆息的、被埋葬了的人類姓名，就足以撼動他的所有情緒。

他在布魯斯將要窒息之前鬆了口。中年人劇烈地嗆咳、大口地呼吸。他埋首在男人的左肩窩，心疼地舔舐那處猙獰的傷疤。他深吸一口氣，撐起身，脫下最後一件多餘的連身褲，取過還剩大半瓶的潤滑液，澆灌在男人被開拓好的肛口和自己久候多時、蓄勢待發的陰莖之上。他擺了擺胯，調整好姿勢，終於心滿意足地看著自己一寸寸沒入那個溫熱緊緻的天堂。

凱仰起頭，閉上眼，放任自己失神幾秒。回神之後低下頭，映入眼簾的是男人全身泛紅、吻痕密布、雙腿大張如同一朵盛放的花那樣向他全然敞開的畫面。他嚥下口中的唾液。那雙盛滿水霧的棕色眼睛看著他，被吻得紅腫的雙唇微啟，吐息溫熱。

「……克拉克……」

他俯下身吻他。深深地吻他。吸吮布魯斯嘴裡的津液，舔過他的上顎、伸入他的喉嚨，舌肉模仿性交的動作在男人的嘴裡進出。與此同時，凱緩而重地擺動腰胯，滿到溢出的潤滑液幫助他進入到深處，更深處。漲紅充血的粗大陰莖強橫地撐開緊緻的內裡。柔嫩的肉壁絞緊這強勢的入侵者，在粗大的肉棒進入時推拒、在它退出時挽留。緊緻、濕潤、火熱。這感覺這麼、這麼好。如此絕妙。

他們緊密地結合──他在布魯斯‧韋恩的身體裡。凱‧艾爾幾乎要為這個念頭而當場射出來，射在這個男人的身體裡，全部，而他甚至才進入他不到幾分鐘。不。不夠。這遠遠不夠。凱深呼吸幾口氣，抬起身，左右擺了擺腰胯，雙手握住布魯斯的兩側髖骨，開始高速而規律地抽送，深而重地操幹這具強健而美麗的身體。這個男人含著他、咬著他，為他的每一次撞擊而大叫、歡愉地呻吟。如此美麗。他無法停止去索討布魯斯的下一聲呻吟，讓這個男人因為他近乎蠻橫的頂撞而嗆住、流著淚喊他的名字。美得不可方物。

「噢、天啊……操、操、操！那裡、啊──！」

第二次前列腺高潮的快感來得又快又猛，相比第一次的情潮有過之而無不及。布魯斯全身都不可抑制地抽搐。月光灑落那具汗水淋漓的緊繃肉體，為這個男人鍍上一層銀白的柔光。凱以親吻膜拜這位被月神眷顧的人類。在挺身將自己濃濁的精液射入布魯斯的身體深處的同時，他恍惚之間有一種自己玷汙了聖潔之物的悖德快感。

他在那濕熱、柔軟的密穴裡依戀不捨地逗留半晌，才緩緩地退出。粗大的陰莖在抽出地同時帶出混合了潤滑液和精液的濁液，濃稠的液體從無法完全合攏的肛口溢出，在布魯斯的股間留下一道道污痕。

「真美……」始作俑者對著眼前香豔淫靡的畫面衷心讚嘆。

「布魯斯，你真該看看……你，如此美麗。」凱將雙唇貼在布魯斯耳際的灰白鬢髮、低聲說道。溫熱的吐息漫在男人敏感的耳尖，惹得他一陣輕顫。

凱抱住不停顫抖著的布魯斯，安靜地享受性愛過後的片刻溫存。

當體內的慾望再一次無端興起時，布魯斯的呻吟已經徹底地染上濃重的鼻音。他無助地扭動身體，徒勞地想要緩解突如其來的情潮。黑色的絲質床單使得男人膚色白皙的身體看來格外誘人。

「拉奧啊……那個毒藤到底對你做了什麼？」凱詫異地嘆息，並不真的指望此刻的布魯斯還能夠分神給他解答。

現在他是真的對這位傳說中的「毒藤女」產生了深刻的印象。看在阿爾弗雷德的份上啊，布魯斯到底是如何度過那長達二十年的義警生涯？他過去也時常遇到這種狀況嗎？如果蝙蝠俠今晚沒能順利回到蝙蝠洞，而是流落在這座罪惡之都某處陰暗的角落，布魯斯將會遭遇什麼？──死而復生的超人對於那些潛伏在高譚市的罪犯們的警戒心調升到了全新的高度。

然而，此時此刻，任何事情都比不上滿足他身下這個男人的迫切需求來得重要。

「噓──放輕鬆，布魯斯，我在這裡。」他把無數個親吻落在布魯斯又開始冒汗的額頭和臉頰。

凱神色不明地緊盯布魯斯被情慾苦苦折磨的模樣，然後下定決心，跪坐起身，低聲哄著讓布魯斯翻過身，取過剛才被丟在一旁的潤滑液，俐落而溫柔地再一次替男人進行簡單的擴張，同時握住自己的陰莖、粗魯地套弄，讓自己盡快進入狀況。待布魯斯的身體準備就緒，凱從背後將人一把抱起，讓男人跪坐在自己的大腿上，汗水淋漓的後背緊貼著他自己的胸腹。氪星人身上濃密的毛髮蹭得人類頻頻閃躲、不住顫抖。

他舔著男人柔軟的耳垂，明知道對方已經神智模糊，卻還是耐心地啞聲誘哄：「別亂動，聽話，把腿張開些……對，很好，你做得很好。」

凱一手橫在布魯斯的胸前、一手扶住男人的髖骨，再一次挺身把自己昂揚的陰莖送進對方緊緻的窄穴。才剛體會過一次水乳交歡的肉穴食髓知味、熱烈地接納了闖入的肉柱，柔滑的肉壁貪婪地絞緊柱身，取悅這根能帶來快感和解脫的肉刃。

「拉奧啊、布魯斯！」凱忍不住低吼。

他一邊向上擺動腰胯，一邊粗聲嘆道：「你簡直不可思議……天、好緊！好棒！」

原先扶在男人髖骨的手掌沿著優美的肌肉線條向上愛撫，凱挺直背脊、讓布魯斯完全倚靠在他的懷抱之中，雙手握住布魯斯飽滿的胸肌，恣意地揉捏。彈性極佳的胸肌在溫熱手掌的愛撫之下被揉弄得變了形，敏感的乳尖被彎曲的中指撥弄挑逗、無辜地挺立。布魯斯的身體隨著來自下體的操幹而起伏，由於體位的關係被侵犯到前所未有的深度，讓他戰慄地哭喊出聲。

凱滿足地嘆息。這個在交際場合向來游刃有餘的男人，此刻被禁錮在他的懷裡，任他擺布、隨他操弄，完完全全地屬於他。只屬於他。

氪星人粗壯的陰莖有力而規律地操幹這具徹底服軟了的人類身體，飽滿的陰囊拍打緊實的臀肉，圓潤的龜頭反覆挺進、操開藏在最深處、最隱蔽的嫩肉，把男人的身體徹底地打開，簡直要操壞了他。

「啊、啊啊啊、啊！克、克拉克──！」布魯斯放聲高喊。這個強壯、堅毅的男人在今晚的第三次前列腺高潮之中徹底暈了過去。

凱抱著布魯斯癱軟的身體，吻著對方的右肩膀，繼而又重而深地猛烈抽插幾下，才終於甘願而滿足地在男人身體的最深處暢快地釋放。

在確認了布魯斯體內的情潮已經完全消退，體溫也終於回歸正常之後，凱把人抱進浴室，體貼地幫布魯斯清理了身體。回房後，他從衣櫥裡的收納櫃裡取來新的床罩，換下凌亂不堪的黑色絲綢布料，才終於把布魯斯安放回臥床。

年輕的氪星人一把拉過新換上的純白薄被，將早已陷入昏睡的男人擁入懷中，在晨曦中聆聽著對方平穩而緩慢的心跳聲，終於安然入睡。

這個在他沉睡之時替他守護了他過往所有牽掛的人類，是他重生之後選擇擁抱的嶄新世界。

 

 

  
Part Two End


End file.
